Crimson Heart
by Mika1
Summary: *incomplete, second chapter up* hinted yaoi, shonen-ai, BradxSchu ^_~, language. Schuldig wants something more from Brad. Care to know what it is? I'd ruin it if I told you. R&R!
1. In the begining

Discalmer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or its characters(poo)  
  
Title: Crimson Heart  
Pairings: BradxSchuldig(there may be more to come ^_^)  
Warnings: sap, hinted yaoi, shonen-ai, later in the story some angst, and language  
Other: all words between // // means thoughts unless said otherwise  
-----------------------------  
  
//Mmm, well I guess this is alright.. I'm close to him right?// Schuldig looked over at  
the slightly larger man beside him. He looked down at the bare chest and ran three  
fingers down the soft skin, till they reached the belly button. His skin was so smooth.  
  
//Why did he say no. Tsk.. I was right the whole time. It was just lust.. lust//  
"Dammit," he mumbled. Brad slightly tiring from the sound of the others voice and  
opened his eyes. Schuldig sat up and looked away.  
  
"Mmm.. Schu schu, that was nice wasn't it," Brad murmured,"schu? Is this about..  
oh schu.." Brad sat up and wrapped his arms around Schuldigs waist and was soon  
rewarded by being pushed away by the other. "Schuldig! I.." Brad placed a hand on  
Schuldig's pale shoulder and felt him shaking.  
  
//crying?//  
//I thought you loved me//  
//I do..//  
//then why did you say no!? You always say no and have some stupid excuse!//  
  
Brad pulled his hand back and sat there for a moment, thinking about his lovers  
harsh words. //Brad, you don't even know the difference between love and lust!//  
then it hit him right smack in the face, and tore his heart in two. Schuldig thought he  
just wanted pleasure from him. //oh god..// Brad though, then reached out and embraced  
Schuldig from behind. He held on even though Schuldig made many attempts to pull  
away.  
  
Brad held back a whine and nuzzled his nose into his redhead's shoulder. "Schuldig...  
I'm so sorry. If you can ever forgive me... I'm sorry!" Brad help back another whimper,  
eyes now glisening with salty tears. His back shivering. His mind slapping himself for  
crying. He had a position to keep... but Schuldig was more important.. yes.. he was.  
  
Soon he felt Schuldig turn in his arms. He glanced up to see those jade eyes he  
simply adored. Schuldig raised a hand and wiped tears from Brad's eyes then placed  
a soft kiss on his chin.  
  
"If you really want," Brad pasued then tried again," if you truly want to, Schu Schu,  
we can get married." With that he waited for a responce. He held his breath then was  
jumped by a squealing German. "Oh my god! Brad we can?! You do love me!"   
Schuldig clinged to his American and chuckled into his chest. Brad just melted.  
  
Schuldig held onto Brad tighty, overjoyed. The weight causing Brad to topple back  
onto the bed, chuckling. Schuldig crawled onto his lap smiling. Brad reached up and  
rubbed his bare shoulder,"Cutey." Brad smiled up at Schuldig, just staring at his  
soft face.  
  
"Bounce," Schu murmured. "Hn?" Brad blinked. Schuldig started bouncing a bit.  
Brad smirked, getting the idea, he bounced his hips. Schuldig laughed lightly.  
  
"So, you want to just say we're married or go through the whole thing?" Brad softly  
whisped out, not wanting to interupt Schuldigs fun. "I'll tell you later," Schuldig cheesed.  
"Mm.. well then tell me this.. you happy now?" Schuldig smiled happily as a reply.  
//yeah... me too.. Schu schu..//  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Caught

Disclamer: I don't own this series or its characters  
  
Chapter Two  
  
------------------------  
  
Schuldig couldn't come to telling the others about being engaged. Obviously Brad  
couldn't either. This was going to take a lot just to tell them.  
  
//Farfello might as well not care. He's insane. If he was at the wedding he'd probably  
say something like,"Vannila frosting hurts god." Then start trying to kill himself with a  
plastic knife from the cake table.//  
  
//Nagi, well.. Nagi likes to be by himself a lot. He's a stone just waiting to be crushed.  
I'm not exactly sure how he'd react. Let alone I think he hates my guts anyway, or   
maybe he just looks like that all the time.//  
  
Schuldig chuckled to himself and stood from his chair in the dark and musty  
livingroom. Swaying his hips as usual, he strolled out of the darkness and into the main  
hall.  
  
He turned and headed left down it, to Brad's home office. He stayed there a lot.  
Only coming out when needed or to goto bed with his little Schu schu.  
  
Schuldig got to the wooden door and knocked a bit on the hard surface. The only  
reply he got was a very friendly one.  
  
"Go away!" Brad's deep voice hissed out forefully. Schuldig always loved his voice.  
It was so low and controlling. It always just slapped him in the face. Making him crash  
back down into reality when needed.  
  
He allowed a soft smile cross his lips, which normally doesn't accure. He knocked  
again, but couldn't help but chuckled as a very annoyed, yet cute, face revealed  
itself through the door way.  
  
"I told you! Go a-" Brad stopped short, then allowed a smile to dance his lip, matching  
the redhead's before him. "Hello there beautiful. Where have you been all my life?"  
Schuldig laughed lightly and pushed the door open fully, then draped his arms around  
Brad's neck. He leaned up and placed his lips to the American's.  
  
They didn't part for a few minutes. When they did, of course, they were reluctant to do  
so. But you have to beathe at some point, ne?  
  
Schuldig chuckled once more and nuzzled Brad's nose. Getting the same affection in  
return.  
  
Soon he felt hands on his hips. Before he realized what was happening, Brad had him  
on the couch of the little office, pinning him down by his wrists. Schuldig gasped out from  
suprise then wriggled around beneith the larger man.  
  
"Brad, what are you! mmm!" Schuldig's words were cut off by a bruising, yet very  
passionate kiss. He was soon being kissed all over. The jester making him laugh lightly  
and squirm moreso.  
  
Brad lifged his head from the Germans neck and smiled. He ran a hand through  
Schuldigs beautiful locks, and was rewarded by a soft smile and those jade eyes just  
pouring into him. He loved it.  
  
He soon started rubbing the smaller man's hips. Making the German groan softly and  
arch his back. A loving smile playing over his lips. Want incasing him. It had been awhile  
and Brad was his only one. So he always took what he got. Even if it wasn't much.  
  
Brad whisped out a playful growl and started pulling the buttons from Schuldig's shirt  
with his teeth. This just making Schuldig bubble with laughter and making Brad  
chuckle quietly inspite of himself.  
  
Schuldig ran his fingers through Brad's hair as he worked down the buttons. Brad's  
hair was so smooth and soft. Schuldig just loved it.  
  
Just as Brad had worked his German's shirt off, there was a pound on the door.  
Followed by a white haired Irish man, Farfello, bardging through the door. Cackling  
and being followed by a grumbling japanese boy, Nagi.  
  
They were both stopped in their tracks at the sight. Brad held Schuldig tenderly in  
his arms, Schuldigs perfect hands gracing jet black locks. Every time the other two  
walked in on them, it wasn't loving at all. They knew at that moment, inspite that one  
was a lunatic and the other a postal little boy, that something was up.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To be continuted... 


End file.
